


Stranger Than Fiction

by alphera



Series: Life Likes To Be Unpredictable [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (2011)
Genre: Incompatible with S2 of BBC Sherlock, Jealousy, Jim Never Saw It Coming, Loki is a Scary Overprotective Mummy, M/M, Mention of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphera/pseuds/alphera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty was one of Loki's favourites. Unfortunately for him, messing with Sherlock negated that.</p><p>For the prompt: Loki is (the Holmes') Mummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fiction

**FIRST.**  
  
James Moriarty, until recently, had certainly been one of his men. In fact, Jim (with all the mischief he’d gotten up to) was once a very fond favourite of Loki’s. Now, however… nothing in all the realms could possibly save Jim from Loki’s wrath.  
  
\--  
  
As all troublesome things invariably began (as far as Loki was concerned), all this began with Thor. Thor and his insufferable righteousness, and his inability to see, much less acknowledge, Loki.  
  
 _Sometimes Loki admits to himself that his drive to prove himself is more to show Thor than Odin._  
  
\--  
  
He’d been trying to catch Thor’s attention for years, so when Thor chose a “favourite,” Loki, obstinate, snuck into Midgar as a woman and chose someone the complete opposite of Thor. The man Loki chose was tall, quiet and very much an intellectual. He had dark hair and thin brows with a body as thin and pale as Loki’s.  
  
Only his eyes were anything like Thor’s. Bright, clear and blue.  
  
 _Even lashing out in jealousy and anger, Loki couldn’t deny himself at least this one thing._  
  
\--  
  
Surprisingly, Loki was charmed. Siger Holmes needed a wife and an heir, but no “proper woman" could put up with his odd habits and his obsession with his work. Loki was alone, angry and wanted nothing more than to show Thor the world that he _didn’t care_ about Thor and his obtuseness and his callousness.  
  
They were content with Mycroft and his intelligence. Loki encouraged the child’s meddling and Siger encouraged his ideals. It was a decent compromise.  
  
 _Loki would disappear months at a time and so would Siger. Loki to the different realms and Siger to his work. Mycroft never minded. In fact, he enjoyed the freedom this afforded him._  
  
\--  
  
Thor’s ardour for his favourite faded over the years, but one day Loki found him with Sif.  
  
Loki did not return to Asgard for over a decade.  
  
\--  
  
Sherlock was born in the second consecutive year of Loki’s stay in Midgard. Loki found himself, for the second time, smitten. He’d thought seven years ago that the “joys of motherhood” were a fluke, but evidently not.  
  
Sherlock enjoyed a fairly regular childhood (at least, far more than Mycroft) until Siger died when he was four.  
  
 _Sherlock is in the car with Siger when the accident happens, and only Loki’s magical protections save him. Understandably, both Loki and Mycroft become suffocatingly increasingly overprotective afterwards._  
  
\--  
  
Loki was twelve years in Midgard when Thor finds him. Mycroft and Sherlock take this (not so) surprisingly well. They’d seen Loki both as a man and a woman, after all. After that, nothing could possibly surprise them.  
  
 _“When you eliminate the impossible,” Sherlock quotes from a book he has read, “whatever remains—however improbable—must be the truth.”_  
  
\--  
  
The Holmeses were not what many would call a loving family, but they each cared in their own way. When Thor came, he stayed for almost a year. Afterwards, Loki left with him for Asgard. Mycroft and Sherlock both understood. They all needed their freedom and they’d never think of taking _that_ away from each other.  
  
Besides, they all knew that when it mattered, they’d be there for each other. Loki, Mycroft, Sherlock, and even Thor.  
  
 _Loki had first thought he’d never love anyone. When he’d been proven wrong, he’d thought he’d only ever have enough room in his heart to love Thor. But Mycroft and Sherlock were his and he was theirs, and Loki found that that was enough for him to admit that he loved them.  
  
 _\--__  
  
James Moriarty was Loki’s favourite, but even so, he greatly enjoyed running Jim through.  
  
After all, even the best pets had to be put down when they started making _trouble_.

 

 

 **SECOND.**  
  
Half of the Met tend to think of the Holmeses’ “Mummy” as a fictional (or even mythical) being. Sherlock, on his own, is hard enough to classify as completely human. And for those (very) few that know of Mycroft’s existence, the combination of the two brothers is viewed to be more than enough to drive any man or woman tasked to care for the both of them to suicide.  
  
Of course (if Lestrade isn’t just dreaming this up) this discovery explains things. A lot of things.  
  
Issues:  
1) No human could possibly have survived and/or put up with such a pair of sons (at least without strangling one or both).  
2) Actually, no human being could possibly have raised such a pair of sons, period.  
3) The Holmes brothers had a supernatural quality that went beyond human intelligence. There were theories about people using just 10% of their brains, but these two – they could get 10 steps ahead of the entire population of the United Kingdom and not even have to _try_.  
Facts:  
1) “Mummy” in apparently a man. Who turned into a woman upon prompting.  
2) “Mummy” can appear in a locked building, stop about a dozen sniper rifles from shooting, and summon a wicked looking knife to stab a man clean through. All at the same time.  
  
Conclusion:  
“Mummy” is not human. (Nor even really a woman, for that matter, but thinking about that makes Lestrade’s head hurt too much. The whole supernatural/extra-dimensional being thing is hard enough to swallow without the actually-a-man-thing thrown into the mix, thank you very much.)  
  
It figures. It just figures. Hopefully, “Mummy” will be able to find a way to cover up the whole suddenly-dead-by-lightning bunch of snipers around the area. Otherwise, Lestrade will be in a world of shit, and he sure as hell is going to drag her “babies” into it, scary looking knife (and magical powers) aside.

 

 

 **THIRD.**  
  
Both Holmes brothers have a strange post-traumatic-event tea habit (no matter how much Sherlock refuses to admit it). This is why 221B Baker Street is currently occupied by five grown men (six, as soon as Lestrade ties up some loose ends). Frankly, John is amazed that they even fit in the living room with all of Sherlock’s clutter strewn about.  
  
Then again. “Mummy” is literally magical. Who knows if they’re even in a normal plane of existence right now.  
  
Sure, John has always had the feeling that the Holmeses were Mummy’s boys, but seeing Sherlock and Mycroft interact with their mum is unreal. Sherlock, for one, is looking honestly apologetic. Mycroft, on the other hand, is looking at the floor, actually abashed. Frankly, John is fairly sure he’s still in shock. Or in denial. Those are the only reasons he can come up with of why he hasn’t fainted yet.  
  
“Surreal, isn’t it?” The tall blond man who’d arrived with Mummy says.  
  
John is too shocked to answer aloud. _‘Even a bloodyNorse god thinks this is odd.’_  
  
“Sherlock still as hard to handle as ever?” Thor asks.  
  
John stares at him blankly.  
  
“Just think of it this way. Loki is a hundred times worse.”  
  
John’s brow twitches. He doesn’t even want to imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> (previously Untitled Mummy!Loki fic)
> 
> [Prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=6388895#t6539679) from [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com). The prompt was also cross-posted at [sherlockbbc_fic](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/10852.html?thread=56784484#t56784484).
> 
> Archived from [livejournal](http://alphera.livejournal.com). As with almost everything I write, beta'd by the wonderful [rougewinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter).


End file.
